Íå Êàæäûé Äåíü
by YanaGoya
Summary: ß 1000% óâåðåíà, ÷òî ÷èòàòü íèêòî íå áóäåò... íó äà ÷åðò ñ íèì... Àíãåë/Óýñëè, Êñàí/Ñïàéê è êó÷à âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî... È ñâàäüáà...


Author: YanaGoya  
Rating: PG-13 (íó âñå-òàêè íå êàæäûé äåíü òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ…)

Pairing: Îóóóóóóóóóóó… Íåò óæ… ß íå äóðà, ÷òîá âñå ýòî ïèñàòü. ×èòàéòå.  

Summary: Ìíå áûëî âåñåëî. Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ. 

Spoilers: Â îáùåì, âåñü ñåðèàë è íè îäíîãî.   
Author's note: Ñëûøàëè áû âû ìîé èñòåðè÷íûé ñìåõ, êîãäà ÿ ýòî ïèñàëà… Âåñü ïîäúåçä ñëûøàë…

Feedback: yanagoya@mail.ru. Íî ëó÷øå ïðÿìî òóò.  
Disclaimer: Âåäîíó íå õîðîøî…  

Dedication: Íà÷àëó ìîåé ñòóäåí÷åñêîé æèçíèèèèèèèèè… Èëè íåæèçíè…

ÍÅ ÊÀÆÄÛÉ ÄÅÍÜ

-Êñàíäåð Õàððèñ, ðóêè ïðî÷ü îò òîðòà!!!

  Ïîéìàííûé íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ Êñàíäåð ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèíÿòü âèíîâàòûé âèä, áðîñèë òùåòíûå óñèëèÿ è ðåòèðîâàëñÿ ñ êóõíè ïîä ãíåâíûì âçãëÿäîì Êîðäåëèè. 

-×òî, Êîðîëåâà Ïîëóìåðòâîãî Öàðñòâà íå äàåò òåáå ñëàäêîãî, luv? Äà, ýòî ñòðàøíî… – Ãîëîñ Ñïàéêà, ðàçâàëèâøåãîñÿ íà äèâàíå, çàñòàâèë Êñàíäåðà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îãëÿíóâøèñü, Êñàíäåð óñòàâèëñÿ íà íàãëî óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ âàìïèðà, çàòåì, ïîðàçìûëèâ, øàãíóë ê äèâàíó è ñ êðèêîì (íåãðîìêèì) «Comabungaaaaaa!!!» ïðûãíóë Ñïàéêó íà êîëåíè. 

-Íó è ÷¸ îðàòü-òî òàê, à? – Âàìïèð ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, óñàæèâàÿñü óäîáíåé. – Ñòàðûé Sire ñåé÷àñ ïðèâîëî÷åòñÿ è íà÷íåò âîïèòü, ÷òî…

-…ÂÑÅ ÄÎËÆÍÎ ÁÛÒÜ ÈÄÅÀËÜÍÎ!!! – Ðàçíåññÿ ãîëîñ Àíãåëà ïîä ñâîäàìè Ãèïåðèîíà. Ñïàéê è Êñàíäåð îäíîâðåìåííî çàêàòèëè ãëàçà.  – ×ÒÎ ÇÍÀ×ÈÒ «ÎÄÍÀ ÐÎÇÀ ÏÐÎÏÀËÀ»??? ×ÒÎ ÇÍÀ×ÈÒ «Ó ÍÀÑ ×ÅÒÍÎÅ ×ÈÑËÎ ÐÎÇ»??? ÝÒÎ ÑÂÀÄÜÁÀ, À ÍÅ ÏÎÕÎÐÎÍÛ!!! 

-Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïðèíèìàåò âñå ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó, à? – Êñàíäåð çàíÿëñÿ î÷èñòêîé ïÿòíûøêà çàñîõøåãî ìîðîæåííîãî ñî ùåêè Ñïàéêà. – Ìîæåò, íàì ñòîèò íàéòè óêðîìíîå ìåñòå÷êî è…?

  Ñïàéê óñòàâèëñÿ íà Êñàíäåðà ðàçäðàæåííî-âîçìóùåííûì âçãëÿäîì.

-Òîëüêî ÷òî îòòóäà, Êñàíäåð! Òðèæäû òàì áûëè! Òåáå ìàëî? Ïî-ìîåìó, ñâàäüáà òåáÿ ïåðåâîçáóäèëà… 

-Íåò, òîëüêî ïîñëóøàéòå åãî! Äîëæíî áûòü, ýòî ÿ ñàì çàñóíóë ñåáå â øòàíû ìîðîæåííîå – êîòîðîå, ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, Deadboy, èìååò òåíäåíöèþ îòìîðàæèâàòü íåêîòîðûå ÷àñòè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåëà – è ïîòîì ñòàðàòåëüíî îáëèçàë ñâîé… ýõ… ììì… - Ìîíîëîã Êñàíäåð îêàçàëñÿ ïðåðâàí ëîæêîé èçëå÷åííîãî Ñïàéêîì èç íèîòêóäà âèøíåâîãî ìîðîæåííîãî. Íå äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà ïàðåíü ïðîãëîòèò ïåðâóþ ïîðöèþ, Ñïàéê ïðèïðàâèë åå âòîðîé, èãíîðèðóÿ ïàðó ÿðîñòíî âðàùàþùèõñÿ êàðèõ ãëàç. Ïîêà Êñàíäåð ïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ õîëîäíîé ñóáñòàíöèåé, Ñïàéê íà÷àë ñîáëàçíÿþùå îáëèçûâàòü ëîæêó. 

  Ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ èç êóõíè ñ âèäîì íåëàäíî-÷òî-òî-â-Êîðîëåâñòâå-Äàòñêîì Êîðäåëèÿ îñìîòðåëà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ïåðåä íåé – Êñàíäåðà íà êîëåíÿõ ó Ñïàéêà, ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè äâèãàþùåãî ÷åëþñòÿì, è ñàìîãî Ñïàéêà, èçîáðàæàþùåãî ëåãêîå ïîðíî íà òåìó «ßçûê – ïàààààààààààààëåçíîå äåëî, îäíàêî…» - çàêàòèëà ãëàçà ê ïîòîëêó, äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî ïðîáîðìîòàëà «Ôåòèøèñò ìåðòâîõîäÿ÷èé» è óäàëèëàñü â çàë, îòêóäà âñå åùå äîíîñèëèñü âîçìóùåíèÿ Àíãåëà. 

  Àíãåë, îäåòûé âî ôðàê, ìåòàëñÿ ïî îãðîìíîìó çàëó, âûçûâàþùåìó àññîöèàöèè ñ áàëüíûìè çàëàìè ñåìíàäöàòûõ âåêîâ. 

-Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òóò äåëàåò ýòà òóìáî÷êà??? Òóò íå äîëæíî áûòü òóìáî÷êè!!! 

  Îòâåòà, îäíàêî, íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Âñå óæå äàâíî ïåðåñòàëè îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà âàìïèðà, ÷òî åìó, â îáùåì-òî, íå îñîáî ìåøàëî âîçìóùàòüñÿ, ïåðåêðèêèâàÿ ðåïåòèðóþùèé îðêåñòð Êàâðèéñêèõ äåìîíîâ, ïðèçâàííûõ ïî íàâîäêå Ñïàéêà. Àíãåëà, êîíå÷íî, ÷óòü íå õâàòèë óäàð, êîãäà îí óñëûøàë ñâàäåáíûé ìàðø â îáðàáîòêå òÿæåëûì ìåòàëëîì, íî âðåìåíè íà ïîèñêè ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî ïðîñòî íå áûëî, à íîâûé ìóçûêàëüíûé öåíòð âíåçàïíî îòêàçàëñÿ âîñïðîèçâîäèòü êàêèå-ëèáî çâóêè, êðîìå áëàãîðàçóìíî íèêîìó íåïîíÿòíîãî «Ààààààà… Àõ, Êñàíäåð, äà!!! Äà, ìàëûø, äà!!! Ñèëüíåå!!!» ñ ÿâíûì àíãëèéñêèì àêöåíòîì. Àíãåë ïîïðîáîâàë ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà èíòóèöèþ è óãàäàòü âèíîâíèêà ïðîèçîøåäøåé ñ öåíòðîì òðàãåäèè (ýòî ÷òî æå ñ íèì íàäî áûëî äåëàòü, ÷òîá îí íà âñþ æèçíü çàèêîé îñòàëñÿ?), íî Ñïàéê áëàãîðàçóìíî çàáàððèêàäèðîâàëñÿ â ïîäâàëå è îòòóäà êðàéíå óáåäèòåëüíî âåùàë, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà â íå-æèçíè íå âîïèë âî âðåìÿ ñåêñà, äà åùå òàê. Õîòü ýòî è ñåêñóàëüíî. È ñòðàñòíî. È ãîëîñ ó íåãî ñîâñåì íå òàêîé. Êîíå÷íî, áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî è îí ìàëî ÷òî ïîìíèò, êðîìå íåñêîëüêèõ äåòàëåé, íî ýòî – íå îí. Íå âûíåñÿ òðåõ÷àñîâîãî æàëîâàíèÿ Êñàíäåðà ïî ïîâîäó íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòè æèçíüþ â ðàçëóêå ñ ëþáèìûì, Àíãåë ðåøèë çàáûòü î íåïðèÿòíîì èíöèäåíòå. Äî êîíöà ñâîèõ äíåé. 

  Èç õîëëà äîíåñëèñü çâóêè õëîïàþùèõ äâåðåé, è Êîðäåëèÿ, çàöåïèâ ñ ñîáîé çà êîìïàíèþ óïèðàþùåãî Àíãåëà, îçàáîòèâøåãîñÿ ïåðåãîðåâøåé ëàìïî÷êîé, ïîíåñëàñü âñòðå÷àòü ãîñòåé. 

-Äæàéëñ! Èòàí! 

  Îáíÿâ óëûáàþùèõñÿ àíãëè÷àí, âûðàçèâ ñâîå âîñõèùåíèå íàðÿäó Íàáëþäàòåëÿ («Î, êàêèå çàìå÷àòåëüíî äûðÿâûå äæèíñû! Äà, ýòà äûðî÷êà ãîâîðèò òààààààààê ìíîãî î âàøèõ äîñòîèíñòâàõ, ìèñòåð Äæàéëñ! È ïî÷åìó ÿ âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà Âàñ áîòàíèêîì?») è ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò ðåâíèâûé âçãëÿä Èòàíà è ìðà÷íûé øåïîò «Ïðèêðîéñÿ, Ripper», Êîðäåëèÿ óïîðõíóëà ïîëó÷àòü î÷åðåäíóþ ïàðòèþ ïðîäóêòîâ. Àíãåë, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàþùèéñÿ ñêðîèòü ðàäóøíóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ, ÷òî ìàëî ïîëó÷àëîñü èç-çà âñåõ íàâàëèâøèõñÿ íà âàìïèðà ïðîáëåì (Òóìáî÷êà! Ðîçû! Ëàìïî÷êà! ÑÂÀÄÜÁÀ!!! Êóäà óæ òóò äâóì ñòîëåòèÿì à-ëÿ-ÿ-ìàíüÿê-ñ-äîñòàâêîé-íà-äîì è Shanshu…), ïîæàë ìóæ÷èíàì ðóêè, ñêàçàë «Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé» è ãàëîïîì ïîíåññÿ îáðàòíî â çàë ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ ëàìïî÷êîé.  

  Òåì âðåìåíåì Ëîðí, ïîäñòðîèâøèñü ïîä òÿæåëî-ìåòàëüíóþ âàðèàöèþ «Love Story», ÷èñòî âûâîäèë «Where do I begin…». Ïðîíîñèâøàÿñÿ ìèìî Êîðäåëèÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü, î÷àðîâàííî ñëóøàÿ, çàòåì ïëþíóëà íà ìàãèþ ìóçûêè, îáâèëà øåþ çåëåíîãî äåìîíà è ñëàäêî åãî ïîöåëîâàëà. Ëîðí íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ ñ îäíîé íîòû, òàê ñêàçàòü, íà äðóãóþ, ÷òî âûçâàëî ìàññó íåãîäîâàíèé ñî ñòîðîíû îðêåñòðà, âûëèâøèõñÿ â ôàëüøü, ìèãîì èñïàðèâøèé âåñü ñåêñ ìîìåíòà. Êîðäåëèÿ ïîíåñëàñü äàëüøå, ïî ïóòè íà êóõíþ îáîçâàâ Êñàíäåðà ñî Ñïàéêîì «îçàáî÷åííûå è… íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî âû äåëàåòå», à Ëîðí ÿðîñòíî ïðèíÿëñÿ îò÷èòûâàòü çàñòûäèâøèõñÿ ìóçûêàíòîâ.  

  Àíãåë, ïðèãîðþíèâøèñü, óñåëñÿ íà òóìáî÷êó, íàêîíåö ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íèêòî íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ íå îáðàùàåò, è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â òÿãîñòíûå ðàçäóìüÿ. Ïðîáåãàâøàÿ ìèìî Êîðäåëèÿ õëîïíóëà åãî ìóõîáîéêîé è ïðî÷èòàëà íåáîëüøóþ ëåêöèþ íà òåìó «Äóìàòü, à îñîáåííî òåáå, âðåäíî» è, îòâëå÷åííàÿ âíîâü äîíåñøèìèñÿ èç õîëëà çâóêàìè, óëåòåëà âñòðå÷àòü âíîâüïðèáûâøèõ. 

  ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â çàë âïëûëà Äðóçèëëà, îäåòàÿ â òåëüíÿøêó, ñ ïîïóãàåì íà ïëå÷å, ïîâÿçêîé íà ãëàçó è ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ íåáîëüøîé ñâîðîé ùåíêîâ ñåíáåðíàðà. Â ïîìåùåíèè íà ñåêóíäó âîöàðèëàñü ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà; äàæå Àíãåë îáàëäåë íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ïåðåñòàë ñ÷èòàòü ñâîè ãðåõè, îäíàêî ìíîãîîïûòíûå ãîñòè è õîçÿåâà áûñòðåíüêî îïðàâèëèñü îò øîêà è çàíÿëèñü ñâîèìè äåëàìè. Çàìåòèâ Àíãåëà, âàìïèðåññà íåñïåøà íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåìó. 

-Ïàïî÷êà! Çâåçäû äîëãî îòêàçûâàëèñü âåðèòü, à ïîòîì ñìåÿëèñü, êàê ñóìàñøåäøèå, êîãäà ÿ ñêàçàëà èì î ñâàäüáå! Íî ÿ òàê ðàäà, ïàïî÷êà. Ñìîòðè, êàêîé ïîäàðî÷åê ÿ òåáå ïðèãîòîâèëà. Íó ðàçâå îíè íå ÷óäî? ß óâåðåíà, âû ïîëþáèòå äðóã äðóãà!

  Ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé Äðóçèëëà âðó÷èëà Àíãåëó ñâÿçêó ïîâîäêîâ è, ñ ïëàâíîé ãðàöèåé, íî â òîæå âðåìÿ ðåêîðäíî áûñòðî èñ÷åçëà èç ïîëÿ åãî çðåíèÿ, îñòàâèâ áåçìîëâíîãî âàìïèðà îäèí íà îäèí ñ Ïóøèñòûì Óæàñîì. Àíãåë òóò æå ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Àíÿ íå ëþáèò êðîëèêîâ. Îäèí ùåíîê ðàäîñòíî ïðèñòðîèëñÿ íà åãî îòïîëèðîâàííîì äî áëåñêà áîòèíêå, ÷òî âûðâàëî ñäàâëåííûé âîïëü èç ãîðëà âàìïèðà è çàñòàâèëî ïîäæàòü íîãè ñåáå ïîä ïîäáîðîäîê. Â ãîëîâå Àíãåëà çàìåòàëèñü îò÷àÿííûå ìûñëè «Ïîéìàí, îêðóæåí, âûõîäà íåò… Òåïåðü áóäóò ïûòàòü…».

-Áàôôè! Õàðìîíè! – Ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Êîðäåëèè èç õîëëà, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé íåâíÿòíûìè êðèêàìè è âñõëèïàìè. ×òî íè ãîâîðè, à âîññîåäèíåíèÿ ñòàðûõ øêîëüíûõ ïîäðóã âñåãäà áûâàþò äîñòàòî÷íî ñëåçëèâûìè. 

   Òðè äåâóøêè, óëûáàÿñü è ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ, âëåòåëè â çàë, çäîðîâàÿñü ñî âñåìè ïîäðÿä. Ãîëîñà è ìóçûêà ñëèâàëèñü â îäíó óñòðàøàþùóþ êàêîôîíèþ, íî äî íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ íà ãðàíè îò÷àÿíèÿ Àíãåëà âñå-òàêè äîëåòàëè îòäåëüíûå ôðàçû.

-Ëîðíè! Áàôôè, ïîìíèøü, ÿ òåáå ðàññêàçûâàëà î òîì î÷àðîâàòåëüíîì çåëåíåíüêîì äåìîíå èç êàðàîêå-áàðà? 

-Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî…

-Ìíå ïðèÿòíî…

-Ëîðí – ìîé ïàðåíü!

-Êîðäåëèÿ, èíòåðåñíàÿ ñìåíà âêóñîâ…

-×òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü? Ìíå âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ çåëåíûé…

-Êñàíäåð! Ñïàéê! ß ÷óâñòâóþ, âû çäåñü, èäèòå ñþäà è ïîçäîðîâàéòåñü ñî ìíîé è Áàôôè! 

-Áàôô!

-Õàðì!

-Êàê çäîðîâî âàñ âñåõ âèäåòü! Êàê âû ïîæèâàåòå? 

-Áîæå, Ñïàéê, Êñàíäåð, îò âàñ òàê è íåñåò ñåêñîì…

-Õàðì, ëþáîâü ìîÿ… Êñàíäåð, îáúÿñíè åé ïðî ëè÷íûå òåìû ðàçãîâîðîâ, ó òåáÿ ýòî õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ…

-Äæàéëñ! Áîæå, êàê ÿ ñêó÷àëà! Êàê òû ìîæåøü ñèäåòü â ñâîåé ìåðçêîé ïðîìîçãëîé Àíãëèè??? Òû çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî Àïîêàëèïñèñîâ ìû îñòàíîâèëè íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëè?

-Ìîãó óâåðèòü òåáÿ, ìèëàÿ Áàôôè, ÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî ñêðàøèâàþ ìåðçêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå Ðóïåðòà â ïðîìîçãëîé Àíãëèè.

-Èòàí! Àõ, ïðîêàçíèê… 

-Äðó! Òû âûãëÿäèøü… õà-õà… èçâèíè, õà-õà… Âàó… Óáèéñòâåííî…

-Íå òî ñëîâî! Íîâûé èìèäæ? È ïîïóãàé êàêîé… æèâîé… 

-Äðó? Ãäå Äðó? 

-Ïðÿìî çà òîáîé, Ñïàéê.

-Äðó? ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!! 

-×òî ýòî çà âûñøåå ïèëîòèðîâàíèå?

-Ñïàéê? Ñïàéê, òû íå óøèáñÿ??? 

-Êñàí, òû ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë ïðî óêðîìíîå ìåñòå÷êî? 

    Ïðåæäå ÷åì Êñàíäåð óñïåë îòâåòèòü, âîçäóõ â çàëå âíåçàïíî íàïîëíèëñÿ ìåëêîé îñÿçàåìîé äðîæüþ è òèõèì ãóäåíèåì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïîñðåäè ñòîëà ñ òèõèì õëîïêîì ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü Äàðëà, äåðæàùàÿ çà ðóêó Ëèíäñè è Ëàéëà ñ Ðàéëè, ïîãðóæåííûå â òèõîå îáñóæäåíèå ÷åãî-òî ñâÿçàííîãî ñ ñåêðåòíûìè ïðîåêòàìè âîåííûõ ñèë Ïåíòàãîíà(îíè îáà ïîñëå ñâàäüáû ïåðåøëè íà ÷åñòíóþ ñëóæáó ãîñóäàðñòâó – Ðàéëè â êà÷åñòâå ìèíèñòðà îáîðîíû ÑØÀ, à Ëàéëà ïîìîùíèöåé Ïðåçèäåíòà). Ñîîáðàçèâ âíåçàïíî, ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ, Ëàéëà ïíóëà Ðàéëè, îò÷àÿííî øåï÷à «Ìû óæå ïðèáûëè, çàòêíèñü è óëûáàéñÿ» è èçîáðàçèëà øèðîêóþ óëûáêó. 

  Äàðëà óâèäåëà Äðó è åäâà íå ãðîõíóëàñü â îáìîðîê, Ëèíäñè âîèíñòâåííî íàåõàë íà âàìïèðåññó – ìîë, ìîÿ æåíà â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, åé íåëüçÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ, à òû òóò ëþäåé ïóãàåøü. Äðó îáèäåëàñü è ðàçðåâåëàñü, Ñïàéê ñ Êñàíäåðîì óâåëè åå íà êóõíþ, âûäàëè ïîðöèþ çàìîðîæåííîé êðîâè íà ïàëî÷êå è ñìîòàëèñü â óêðîìíîå ìåñòå÷êî, âåæëèâî îòêëîíèâ ïðåäëîæåíèå Äðóçèëëû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Âîîðóæèâøèñü åùå îäíèì ìîðîæåííûì, Äðó îòïðàâèëàñü â îðàíæåðåþ.

  Òåì âðåìåíåì Ëèíäñè è Äàðà ïîäâåðãëèñü ïåðåêðåñòíîìó äîïðîñó.

-À âû óæå çíàåòå, êòî ó âàñ áóäåò?

-À êàê âû åãî/åå íàçîâåòå? 

-À ãäå òû áóäåøü ðîæàòü?

-À òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ðîäû â âîäå îïàñíû äëÿ æèçíè ðåáåíêà?

  Ëèíäñè, íå âûäåðæàâ, ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó â âîçäóõ è ãðîìêî çàÿâèë, ÷òî åñëè âñå ñåé÷àñ æå íå  ðàçîéäóòñÿ è íå îñòàâÿò Äàðëó â ïîêîå, åãî çëàÿ ðóêà íà÷íåò âåñòè ñåáÿ íåïðèëè÷íî. Íè íà êîãî ýòî îñîáîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íå ïðîèçâåëî(Ëèíäñè â ïîçå Ñòàòóè Ñâîáîäû, äà íå â îáèäó åìó áóäåò ñêàçàíî, íå ñëèøêîì ïóãàþùåå çðåëèùå…), íî òóò â çàëå ïîÿâèëèñü Óèëëîó ñ Òàðîé(êîòîðàÿ áûëà ïîñëàíà îáðàòíî íà ãðåøíóþ çåìëþ Ñóùèìè Ñèëàìè, äàáû âåñòè Ñêóáèñîâ ñêâîçü äåáðè èõ íåëåãêîé ìèññèè), è âñå ïåðåêëþ÷èëèñü íà íèõ. Ïîñëå ïîëó÷àñà îáúÿòèé è öåëîâàíèé, Áàôôè îáðàòèëà âñåîáùåå âíèìàíèå íà îòñóòñòâèå âèíîâíèêà òîðæåñòâà, âñêîðå îáíàðóæåííîãî îäèíîêî ñèäÿùèì íà òóìáî÷êè â îêðóæåíèè ïÿòè ùåíêîâ. Âñÿ æåíñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà ðåçêî óìèëèëàñü, ïîêîðîáèëàñü áåñ÷óâñòâåííîñòüþ Àíãåëà è, ê íåâåðîÿòíîìó, áëèçêîìó ê èñòèííîìó, ñ÷àñòüþ ïîñëåäíåãî, ðàñòàùèëà ïóøèñòûõ ìàëûøåé â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Àíãåë, òåïåðü óæå íå ñëèøêîì áåñïîêîÿùèéñÿ î ëàìïî÷êå(êîòîðóþ, êñòàòè, çàìåíèëè), çàâåë ïðèÿòíóþ áåñåäó ñ Äæàéëñîì è Èòàíîì, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ðóêà ïîñëåäíåãî íó íèêàê íå õîòåëà îòëèïàòü îò îêðóãëîãî áåäðà Íàáëþäàòåëÿ. Íàéäÿ äëÿ ñåáÿ êðàéíå ñëîæíûì íå êîñèòüñÿ íà äàííóþ ðóêó, Àíãåë ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàòü øòîðû. Ëèíäñè, îñòàâèâ Äàðëó íà ïîïå÷åíèå Ëîðíà, ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê áåñåäå, âêðàòöå ðàññêàçàâ î ñåìåéíîé ïîåçäêå íà Êàíàðñêèå îñòðîâà, âèçèòå Õîëëàíäà(êîòîðûé âîññîåäèíèëñÿ ñ æåíîé è ïîëó÷èë ïîâûøåíèå – õîòÿ ýòî îáðàçíî âûðàæàÿñü, ïîâûøåíèè *òàì* ðàáîòàåò â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, òî åñòü, îí ïîëó÷èë ïîíèæåíèå, à íå ïîâûøåíèå, íî åãî âñå ðàâíî ïîâûñèëè… â îáùåì, â Àäó ñêó÷íî, òàê ÷òî áþðîêðàòèÿ ïðîöâåòàåò â ñâîåé çëîñòíîé ôîðìå…)

   Áàôôè ñ Õàðìîíè èãðàëè ñî ùåíêîì, Õàðìîíè äåëàëà âàìïèðñêîå ëèöî è ðû÷àëà, à êîãäà ùåíîê ïóãàëñÿ, Áàôôè, ñ ãðîçíûì «ß – Áàôôè, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà Âàìïèðîâ, òåáÿ çàùèòþ», çà÷èùàëà Õàðìîíè ïîçàèìñòâîâàííîé èç òàðåëêè ìîðêîâêîé. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îáå äåâóøêè(îòíîñèòåëüíûå, êîíå÷íî…) íåíàäîëãî çàáûâàëè î ùåíêå è óãëóáëÿëèñü â îáúÿòèÿ ñ ïîöåëóÿìè, ïîêà íåäîâîëüíûé ùåíîê íå íà÷èíàë íàñòàèâàòü íà ïðîäîëæåíèè èãðû.

  Çàòåì, ãðîìêî è âñå-íà-ñâîåì-ïóòè-ñîêðóøàþùå, ïîÿâèëèñü Ôýéò ñ Äåâîíîì, ñëåäîì çà êîòîðûìè âîçíèêëè Àíÿ è Ãðó ñ âîñüìèëåòíåé äî÷êîé(îíè ïîçíàêîìèëèñü â äàëåêîì èçìåðåíèè, ãäå Àíüÿíêà ñ ãîðÿ íàïèâàëàñü ïî ïîâîäó Êñàíäåðà, à Ãðó áûë ñëó÷àéíî çàáðîøåí ðàçîçëèâøåéñÿ Êîðäåëèåé, êîãäà òà óçíàëà, ÷òî îí ñîðâàë ïðåìüåðó åå ðåêëàìû. Ïîòîì îíà, êîíå÷íî, èçâèíÿëàñü… «Ãðó, ÿ ñàìûé íèçêèé ÷åëîâåê íà çåìëå… ß íèæå çåìëå… Íèæå ãðÿçè. Íèæå ÷åðâÿêîâ, êîòîðûå â ãðÿçè. Îé, êàêàÿ ãàäîñòü… Íåò, ÿ íå íèæå ÷åðâÿêîâ! Íó, â îáùåì, èçâèíè… ß ïîáåæàëà, ó ìåíÿ ïðîñëóøèâàíèå!». Â îáùåì, Ãðó ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ â Àíüÿíêîé, òà ñíîâà ñòàëà Àíåé, îíè ïëþíóëè íà áûâøèõ âîçëþáëåííûõ, ïîæåíèëèñü è çàâåëè ðåáåíêà. Ïîòîì âåðíóëèñü â Ñàííèäýéë… È æèëè äîëãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî). 

  Ôýéò, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîãëÿäåâ èãðó Áàôôè è Õàðìîíè, âîçíàìåðèëàñü áûëî ïîêàçàòü ñâîåé «ïîäðóæêå-Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöå», êàê íàäî çà÷èùàòü âàìïèðîâ, íî Äåâîí, ìóäðî è ñïîêîéíî, ðàçúÿñíèë âñïûëü÷èâîé âîçëþáëåííîé, ÷òî âñÿê ðàçâëåêàåòñÿ, êàê õî÷åò è ìîæåò, è ïðåäëîæèë åé ïîìî÷ü íà êóõíå ñ ðåçêîé îâîùåé. Ôýéò, èçâåñòíàÿ ñâîåé ñòðàñòüþ ê ðåçêå, òóò æå óëåòåëà ïîìîãàòü. Äðóæíûé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ îñòàëñÿ åé íåçàìå÷åííûì. Èëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàííûì.

   Àíãåë, ñ ïîòåðÿííûì âèäîì ñëîíÿþùèéñÿ ïî çàëó, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî… ïîòåðÿííûì. Òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþäåé è íåëþäåé, êàçàëîñü, èçóìëÿëî äàæå ñàì îòåëü. À âåäü îí õîòåë òèõóþ, ñïîêîéíóþ ñâàäüáó â êðóãó ñåìüè. Êòî æ, áëèí, çíàë, ÷òî ó íåãî ñåìüÿ ðàçìåðîì ñî øòàò Êàíçàñ? 

-Àíãåë! – Ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Êîðäåëèè èç òîëïû, - Êîííîð ñ Äîí ïðèåõàëè! Ó íèõ êó÷à áàãàæà, íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü! 

   Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ è íåçàìåòíî ñòÿíóâ ïèðîæåííîå ñî ñòîëà, Àíãåë íàïðàâèëñÿ â õîëë, îáõîäÿ ùåíêîâ è äðóãèõ ïèùàùèõ è âèçæàùèõ ñóùåñòâ, îêêóïèðîâàâøèõ ïîë.  

-Ïàï, çäîðîâî. – Êîííîð, â ôîðìå Êýìáðèäæåñêîãî Óíèâåðñèòåòà, â îäíîé ðóêå äåðæàë òðè ãðîìàäíûå ñóìêè, à äðóãîé îáíèìàë çà òàëèþ õèõèêàþùóþ Äîí. Àíãåë îáîçðåë äàííóþ êàðòèíó, ïîìîðãàë, îáîçðåë åùå ðàç, ðåøèë, ÷òî ÷åãî â æèçíè íå áûâàåò – óæ åìó-òî îá ýòîì íå çíàòü – ïîäõâàòèë îñòàëüíûå ÷åìîäàíû, ñóìêè è ïàêåòû, è, ñ ïîäðîñòêàìè â êèëüâàòåðå, ïðîäðåéôîâàë â êîìíàòó Êîííîðà. 

  Íà ïóòè â çàë îíè âñòðåòèëè Îçà â îáíèìêó ñî ñâîåé ïîäðóæêîé-âåðâóëüôîì(êîòîðóþ Óèëëîó âåðíóëà èç ìåðòâûõ). Îáìåíÿâøèñü ñ íèìè ïàðîé ôðàç (Ïðèâåò – Ïðèâåò, Ïîçäðàâëÿþ – Ñïàñèáî), Àíãåë îòïðàâèë äåòåé (ÏÎÄÐÎÑÒÊÎÂ!!!) ê Áàôôè, à ñàì óøåë çâîíèòü Ôðýä – óçíàòü, äàëè ëè åé íàêîíåö-òî ýòó äîëáàííóþ Íîáåëåâñêóþ ïðåìèþ óæå èëè íåò, è êîãäà îíè ñ Ãàííîì âåðíóòñÿ, ïîòîìó êàê óæå ïîðà íà÷èíàòü öåðåìîíèþ. 

  Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ôðýä è Ãàíí óæå íà ïóòè äîìîé, è ÷òî Ôðýä äàëè-òàêè ïðåìèþ. Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà, ñîñòîÿùåãî èç ãðîìêèõ, Ãîñïîäè, ÃÐÎÌÊÈÕ, âîïëåé, Àíãåë ïîñòîÿë â êîðèäîðå, ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïðîãîíÿÿ øóì, è îòïðàâèëñÿ â îáðàòíî çàë. 

  Êîãäà îí ñòóïèë â ñèÿþùåå ïîìåùåíèå, ìèð âîêðóã çàìåð. 

  Íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì êîíöå, â îêðóæåíèè Áàôôè, Êñàíäåðà, Óèëëîó è Äîéëà, ñòîÿë Óýñëè. Àíãåë íà ñåêóíäó ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äîñàäó ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åìó íå íóæíî äûøàòü. Òàê õîòåëîñü çàäåðæàòü äûõàíèå… Àíãåë äî ñèõ ïîð íàõîäèëñÿ â ëåãêîé ýéôîðèè. Ïðîñûïàÿñü ïî óòðàì ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, îí ïåðâûå ÷àñà ïîë ðåøàë, ïðèñíèëîñü ëè åìó èëè íåò, ÷òî Óýñ, åãî Óýñ, ñêàçàë åìó «äà». È âîò îíî, ñâàäüáà, Óýñëè áóäåò ïðèíàäëåæàòü åìó âå÷íî… Íè÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðåêðàñíåé ýòîãî. Äóøà ïîñòîÿííà, íèêóäà íå äåíåòñÿ; ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðîãî îí ëþáèò äî áåçóìèÿ, ñêîðî ñòàíåò åãî ìóæåì, è âñå òàê íåâåðîÿòíî õîðîøî…

  Òóò çàçâó÷àë êîëîêîë, îáúÿâëÿÿ, ÷òî âðåìÿ ïðèøëî. Óýñëè íàøåë ãëàçàìè Àíãåëà è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ âàìïèðó. Àíãåë óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. «Âîò îíî, ñ÷àñòüå…».

  Çàë ïðèøåë â äâèæåíèå, ãîñòè çàíèìàëè ìåñòà ïåðåä àðêîé èç áåëûõ öâåòîâ. Àíãåë çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ ñèÿþùèì àíãëè÷àíèíîì. Óýñëè ñæàë åãî ðóêó.

-Êàê òû? 

-Ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

-Ìììì…

   Äîéë, íåëîâêî îòòÿãèâàÿ ÷åðíî-áåëûé âîðîòíè÷îê, ðàñêðûë êíèãó è ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, ïðîñÿ òèøèíû.

-Èòàê. Ìû âñå ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü, ñåãîäíÿ è ñåé÷àñ…

   Ãðîìêèé øóì, äîíîñÿùèéñÿ îò çàäíåé äâåðè, ïðåðâàë åãî ðå÷ü. Ñ âèíîâàòûìè âûðàæåíèÿìè ëèö, Ëàððè, Ïåðñè è Äæîíàòàí ïðîáðàëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà, ïîìàõàâ îêðóæàþùèì. 

   Àíãåë ñòàðàòåëüíî ïðèíÿëñÿ âñïîìèíàòü, êòî æ ýòî òàêèå…

-Èòàê. – Çàíîâî íà÷àë Äîéë. – Ìû ñîáðàëèñü…

    Ñíîâà øóì ïðåðâàë åãî. Â çàë ââàëèëèñü Ãàíí ñ Ôðýä, äåâóøêà ÿâíî íà ïèêå ðàäîñòè æèçíè, à Ãàíí – ïûòàþùèéñÿ òî ëè îáíÿòü åå, òî ëè óäåðæàòü åå îò ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé è çàæàòü åé ðîò ëàäîíüþ îäíîâðåìåííî. Îäàðèâ Àíãåëà ìíîãîîáåùàþùèì âçãëÿäîì (Íå ìîã ïîäîæäàòü íàñ? Âîò òåïåðü ÿ òî÷íî íàäåðó òâîþ íîâîáðà÷íóþ âàìïèðüþ çàäíèöó…), îõîòíèê óñàäèë ñâîþ ïîäðóãó íà ñèäåíüå, ïðîäîëæàÿ çàæèìàòü åé ðîò. 

-Âñ¸? ÂÑÅ? Íà÷èíàþ â ÏÎÑËÅÄÍÈÉ ðàç! – Äîéë îáâåë ãëàçàìè àóäèòîðèè, óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî âñå åãî ñëóøàþò. Êàê íè êàê, ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêàÿ ïðàêòèêà, êàê âåëîñèïåä… –  Èòàê. Ìû âñå… òóò… ×åðò. Íó âîò, äîáèëèñü? ß çàáûë ÷åðòîâó ðå÷ü! 

  Óýñëè âçäîõíóë è øåïîòîì íà÷àë ïîäñêàçûâàòü. 

-Ìû âñå ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü, â ýòîò äåíü è ýòîò ÷àñ… ýé, òàì òàêîãî íå áûëî… îé, èçâèíè… Äàáû ñîåäèíèòü ñåðäöà äâóõ âëþáëåííûõ ïåðåä Ñóùèìè Ñèëàìè è ñâèäåòåëÿìè… Êîðî÷å… Åñëè êòî-òî èç âàñ äâîèõ íå áóäåò ëþáèòü äðóãîãî äî ãðîáà, ÿ ëè÷íî ïðèäó ïî åãî äóøó, ÿñíî? Òåïåðü ñêàæèòå «äà». Ïî ñ÷åòó «òðè». Ðàç, äâà…

-Äîéë, ñàìàÿ ðîìàíòè÷íàÿ ñâàäåáíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè… - Ïðîøèïåë Àíãåë, îäíèì ãëàçîì ïûòàÿñü ñìîòðåòü íà Óýñëè, äðóãèì ãðîçèòü íàõàëüíîìó ïðèçðàêó. Âûãëÿäåëî ýòî ñòðàøíî… 

  Âûäåðæàâ äðàìàòè÷íóþ ïàóçó, Äîéë ãðîìêî ïðîèçíåñ:

-ÒÐÈ!

  Â çàëå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Óýñëè è Àíãåë óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà ñ îòêðûòûìè ðòàìè. Ãîñòè ñ àíàëîãè÷íûìè ôèçèîíîìèÿìè óñòàâèëèñü íà íèõ.

  Äîéë âçäîõíóë. 

-Îõ, Ãîñïîäè. Ëàäíî, ïðîáóåì åùå ðàç. Ðàç. Äâà. ß ãîâîðþ òðè, âû ãîâîðèòå «äà». Êòî-íèáóäü ìåíÿ òóò ñëóøàåò?  
  Âíåçàïíî Àíãåë ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó ïëåâàòü íà êîëè÷åñòâî ãëàç, ñìîòðÿùèõ íà íåãî è Óýñëè. Âñå, ÷òî îí âèäåë, áûëà ïàðà ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç, ïîëíûõ ñìÿòåíèÿ, òåïëîòû è ëþáâè. Îí øàãíóë âïåðåä è âïèëñÿ ïîöåëóåì â ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû àíãëè÷àíèíà. Ìèð çàêðóæèëñÿ, êîãäà çíàêîìûå ðóêè ïðèòÿíóëè åãî áëèæå. 

  Çàë âçîðâàëñÿ ãóëîì óìèëåííûõ âçäîõîâ è âñõëèïîâ.

  Õàðìîíè ðûäàëà, îáíèìàÿ Áàôôè:

-Áàôôè, âûõîäè çà ìåíÿ çàìóæ… Èëè íåò, æåíèñü íà ìíå… Êîðî÷å, äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü, ÿ õî÷ó ñâààààààäüáóóóó…

  Êñàíäåð è Ñïàéê âëîìèëèñü â çàë, íàêîíåö-òî ðàçîáðàâøèñü ñ óêðîìíûì óãîëêîì. Ñïàéê, çàïðàâëÿÿ ôóòáîëêó â äæèíñû, îãëÿäåë ïîìåùåíèå, îòìåòèâ ñòðàñòíûé ïîöåëóé, ïðîèñõîäÿùèé ïîä àðêîé, è âñåîáùåå ñëþíÿâîå ëèêîâàíèå. 

-Õì… ïî õîäó äåëà ìû êîå-÷òî ïðîïóñòèëè… 

-ß õî÷ó ñâàäüáó. 

-×òî, love? – Ìîçã Ñïàéê âûïîëíèë ñëîæíûé òðþê ïîä íàçâàíèåì «Â ïÿòêè è îáðàòíî».

-Ñâàäüáó. Õî÷ó. – Êñàíäåð íàäóë ãóáû, ñêðåùèâàÿ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. 

-Ëàäíî.  

-À?

-Âûõîäè çà ìåíÿ.

-Àãà. 

-Âåðíåìñÿ â óãîëîê?

-Íåò, ñåé÷àñ áóäóò êîðìèòü…    

-À, òî÷íî. Îñòàåìñÿ. 

  Äîéë, ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, ðàçíèìàÿ íîâîáðà÷íûõ.

-Ðåáÿò, ïîöåëóé ïîñëå «äà». 

  Äâà ïîëíûõ ÿðîñòè âçãëÿäà óñòðåìèëèñü íà íåãî.

-Õîó, íå áûë áû ÿ ïðèçðàêîì, òóò æå óìåð áû. À òåïåðü ñêàæè «äà» è öåëóéòåñü.  

   Òèøèíà.

-Íó ÷òî òåïåðü?

-Òû íå ñêàçàë «òðè».

-ÒÐÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ!!! – Ìàññîâûé âîïëü ðàçíåññÿ ïî çàëó. 

-Äà.

-Äà. 

   È îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü…

 ÊÎÍÅÖ.


End file.
